Internal combustion engines operating with more than one fuel are known. Certain engines use two or more fuels having different reactivities. One example of such an engine can be seen in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0192367, which was published on Aug. 11, 2011 to Reitz et al. (hereafter, “Reitz”). Reitz describes a compression ignition engine that uses two or more fuel charges having two or more reactivities to control the timing and duration of combustion. However, as Reitz describes, engine power output and emissions depend on the reactivity of the fuels, temperature, equivalence ratios and many other variables, which in real-world engine applications cannot be fully controlled. For example, fuel quality may change by season or region, and the temperature of incoming air to the engine depends on the climatic conditions in which the engine operates.
Engine combustion systems that use stratified fuel/air regions in the cylinder having different reactivities, such as that described by Reitz, are known to work relatively well at low engine speeds and loads, where the various strata within the cylinder have a chance to fully develop, but the technology is not proven to work for higher engine loads, where the fuel amounts within the cylinder are increased and/or the incoming air to the cylinder is accelerated. Thus, the combustion system of Reitz may not be suitable for certain engine applications where higher loads are required. Further, such engines require sufficiently low cylinder temperatures to avoid rapid ignition of the gas charge and thus may not be effective at higher operating temperatures.